


Sing

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Alex Ariana live stream, F/F, If you get the inside jokes you deserve a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Juleka doesn't like her voice, but peer pressure is a deadly force. So there she stands, side by side with Rose to sing.





	Sing

Nino had his arm twisted into rapping for the class. He didn't expect that everyone would start cheering, or that Alya would have been recording the entire thing until afterwards. It didn't matter though. People demanded it, he worked for free anyways. What did he really expect?

Mylene smiled brightly upon his finish. The gears were turning in her head already for what was about to happen next.

"Rose! Juleka! You should totally sing together!" She said.

Adrien was most definitely fangirling over the idea, stating over and over again that he might die of cuteness. 

In return, Alya yelled at him, "We don't have the budget for that!"

Rose didn't seem to mind the idea of singing for everyone. It seemed like it'd be quite fun for her.

However, Juleka on the other hand seemed seemed apprehensive about it. She didn't particularly like her voice in general, and singing in front of an audience seemed worse.

The throng of people ushered her to try, rooting for the black and purple haired girl before they even knew what Juleka sounded like.

Peer pressure was the most evil thing on the planet, Juleka realized, as she stood in front of a very strange class, about to sing with Rose Lallivant.

The raven haired woman hated to upstage people when she didn't belong there in the first place. Instead of being loud, Juleka crooned the lyrics. She hoped they wouldn't hear it or simply ignore her. Maybe they'd focus solely on Rose. Rose was perfect, anyway. It'd make sense.

She was wrong.

Her audience loved both of them.

While she might not have thought she did well, everyone else did.

They were certain now more than ever.

Rose and Juleka made the perfect duo. They would always be perfect for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't care about who's who or don't know what's going on, skip this part.
> 
> Nino- Quinn  
> Rose-Alex Arianna  
> Juleka- Dani  
> Austin- Adrien  
> Mylène- Vaz  
> Alya- Grace


End file.
